Stuck with you
by AgentRyde
Summary: "You need a wife" Kakashi stated notcing his weary state. His precious Parker 51 pen broke in half. That wasn't what he expected. Co-written with sleepingdreamer08.
1. A Wife? Seriously?

**sleepingdreamer08**: Hey there guys! It's sd08! Anyways, this story isn't mine (well, half of it at least) but this is my first co-written story ever! I'm mainly the editor (you know, the one who slashes words and writes them again) and my friend YesThatsme is the one who thought and created the story. Hope you enjoy it :))

Age:

Sasuke:24

Sakura:22

Naruto: 23

Kakashi: 32

* * *

An employee started to snicker as he read from a playboy magazine, flipping the page every now and then as his mouth started to drool. He worked at the Uchiha Enterprises, one of the most renowned companies in Tokyo and earned his keep as a plain office worker.

"Damn!" he shouted as he flipped on the next page.

The women that passed him scrunched up their faces, disgusted at the piece of ** that he kept indulging at.

Suddenly, a pair of sleek black shoes approached his vision. He appeared to have an expensive taste, he noted.

"Genma" the person said in a low voice.

He ignored him and continued to read.

"Genma!" he repeated, louder this time.

"Pfft." he said, swiveling his chair to the the other side. He wasn't going to listen to some rich-** dude.

The person's hand curled into a fist, shaking lightly with the urge to punch him.

Whispers started to surround the office and his ears perked up.

"That guy must be an idiot" one voice said.

"He must have a lot of guts" another said.

He snorted a their comments.

"Hmph, Mr. Uchiha isn't a forgiving man"

His eyes widened.

'Mr. Uchiha?' he thought wildly.

Slowly, he looked up, beads of sweat rolling down on his face as he faced a very angry Uchiha.

Said Uchiha folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, standing in his Armani glory as his eyes diverted to the magazine that he now loosely held.

He just insulted Sasuke Uchiha.

He gulped audibly.

He just insulted his boss.

...

...

This won't end well.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I promise it won't happen again" Genma stammered, following the striding Uchiha to his office.

Sasuke paused and turned around to glare at him, causing the poor guy to shiver involuntarily.

"Sorry is not good enough!" he shouted, causing a few heads in the office to raise.

"You're fired!"

**SLAM!**

He sighed, massaging his temples as he felt a migraine conjuring.

'Damn employees'

"Tsk. Tsk." a voice said in an accusing tone. "You should really control your temper, teme"

He smirked tiredly, grabbing his black swivel chair as he sat behind his desk.

"That guy deserved it" he said, grabbing his favourite pen.

"He's a lot like you" he smirked. "Dobe"

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed idiot stuck his tongue out.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he said sarcastically.

Naruto was another employee in the Uchiha Enterprises and was assigned to being head of the Human Resources department due to his social personality. He wore a pinstripe Kenneth Cole suit and a blue Borelli 7fold tie that was slightly loosened. Being Sasuke's best friend had entitled him to look good despite his average background.

The door clicked open.

"Yo!" a masked-man entered, carrying a bunch of files with him.

"Hey, Kakashi" Naruto greeted.

The stoic man merely grunted at his presence. Besides being late, Kakashi always managed to find work to be done by him.

"More paperwork?" the onyx-eyed man grumbled.

"Yep" he stated cheerfully, putting the pile of paper in front of his face.

Kakashi was his father-figure in the company, giving advices if needed. He was the head of the Security department, despite the fact that he doesn't participate much, and always wore tight black shirts, dark green baggy pants and his signature grey mask.

He sighed stressfully, leaning back on his chair. His hair was a bit disheveled from the shouting, his suit slightly crumpled when he woke up late, grabbing any suit that was in his drawers and running to work, bumping a girl rudely on his way.

Naruto glanced at Kakashi, sending him a silent look.

He nodded, getting the message that Naruto was sending him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their silent conversation.

"Hn?" he said questioningly, seeing Naruto fidget slightly.

"W-well" he stuttered out.

"You need a wife" Kakashi stated notcing his weary state.

His precious Parker 51 pen broke in half. That wasn't what he expected.

"What?" he hissed through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at the silver-haired pervert.

Naruto placed a hand on his tense shoulder, ignoring the don't-touch me look that Sasuke ommitted.

"Teme" he said, raising his index finger.

"I suggest that you find a woman who can put up with the stick up your **-"

He glared at the comment.

"and have hot fantastic sex with" he triumphantly grinned, pleased at his smart remark.

He twitched inwardly, wanting nothing more than to punch that stupid grin off his face.

'Hn. So that's what they were worried about' he thought to himself. Memories of the past flooded his head, causing him to frown a little.

Kakashi raised his hand, a perverted grin etched behind his mask.

"I second the motion"

He sighed deeply, irritated that they ruined the moment.

...

...

"Idiots"

* * *

"Bye, tou-san" a pink-haired girl waved as she left for work.

She lived in the average part of the suburbs, residing within a small japanese apartment. The petite pink-haired, green-eyed wore a white fitted shirt and skinny jeans underneath her medical coat. She was a renowned doctor that worked under Tsunade, the best doctor in Japan despite the pile of debts she had and the fact that she worked for a charity hospital that was paid by the government

"Good luck in work today, Sakura!" a middle-aged man shouted back, wearing a white shirt and faded levi shorts. Her father was an average-joe who made a living by being a factory worker. After her mother's death that occured in her life at the young age of 10, her father was all that she had left, other than the hospital bills they received the next day that made their lives a living hell until Sakura finally found herself a decent enough job.

She giggled lightly then took off, wandering the streets of Tokyo. Her office was 5 km away from her house although she preffered walking since it saved a lot more money than calling a taxi.

She walked on the side of the street, her black heels clicking on the pavement as she passed by many stores. She looked at her red wristwatch.

"Hmm, 9:20" she muttered to herself. Her stomach felt empty and since she had enough time, she decided to buy a snack. Pausing at the end of the sidewalk, she looked acrossed the street, her eyes lighting up at the sign on top of a blue, petite store that had a cursive font on its sign.

Mikawaya Bakeshop

Her mouth went dry as soon as she saw the pastries behind the glass of the store front. She glanced to her left and to her right, checking for any cars that might pass by. Seeing that the street was empty, she grinned, waling in long strides towards the store as she completely ignored her surroundings.

**Thump!**

She clashed onto a hard chest after she crossed the street, her eyes closing at the impact as she fell on the concrete floor, her black purse dropping its items on the grey pavement.

A male voice grunted.

Opening her eyes, her heart skipped a beat as she came face to face with the most gorgeous man she ever met. His hair was navy blue, a rare color for a japanese, as she noted that most of his hair was slicked back in albeit weird style, his dark bangs covering the sides of his face. He was about 5'9 as his form towered over her. His eyes opened a fraction to reveal a striking onyx color with a hint of pain as he winced from the previous contact.

Feeling apologetic, she stood up, grabbing her items on the floor.

"I'm so, so sorry, you have no id-" she looked up, her bag in hand as she stared at an empty space. She frowned inwardly, a bit dissapointed that he left all of a sudden. Looking down, she saw a Blackberry Storm2 9440 laying face down at the same spot that she saw the guy left.

Crouching on the ground, she reached for the phone, turning it over as she looked at the cellphone's background, her eyebrows furrowing at the name that was on the creen in bold letters.

"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke" she mumbled to herself.

She stood up, pondering over the familiar name.

...

...

'I wonder who he is'

* * *

YesThatsme: Hey, guys! I'm back :) For those people who read my previous story, which I deleted before, I'm so sorry. But I guess this is the real deal. Anyway, tell me what you think.  
R&R :)


	2. What's up with drunk men and kisses?

_**RECAP:**_

_Crouching on the ground, she reached for the phone, turning it over as she looked at the cellphone's background, her eyebrows furrowing at the name that was on the creen in bold letters._

_"U-chi-ha Sa-su-ke" she mumbled to herself._

_She stood up, pondering over the familiar name._

_..._

_..._

_'I wonder who he is'_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **What's up with drunk men and kisses?

"Uchiha Sasuke" She thought as she held the Blackberry firmly to her side along with a white paper bag filled with delicious pastries. She chewed her lip. Ever since she bumped into the handsome looking guy, his name started to pop into her thoughts like the plague.

She stopped in front of the white counter, the big sign of KONOHA HOSPITAL written on the front of the desk.

Smiling politely, she gave the black-haired receptionist her folder.

"I'm done for today, Shizune"

The receptionist smiled back.

"Thanks for the extra work, Sakura" she said gratefully, scratching the back of her head.

"Tsunade's been having another hangover from last night" she laughed nervously, embarrassed for her mentor.

"It's alright, I understand" she assured. Looking on the desk, she noticed that their was something pinned between the pile of folders on her desk.

Shizune looked down to where sakura was staring.

"Oh!" Shizune's eyes lighted up with realization.

"Something wrong?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow.

She shook her head slightly.

"Not exactly" she said.

"I just remembered that Tsunade wanted a volunteer to teach in our Hospital's school for one day" she bent down, shuffling some of the folders and papers on her desk before she grabbed a blue and white brochure.

Holding Sakura's pale hand, she placed the brochure in her palm making her catch a glimpse of the school's name.

Konoha Academy

The elite and private school for future successors.

'Future successors?' Sakura thought curiously.

Looking towards Shizune, she noticed that she held her hands together as if in a silent prayer.

"If it's not too much..." she bit her lip.

"...can you teach a kindergarten class for one day?"

She sighed heavily. It was hard to say no to someone who had to put up with a drunk head doctor.

"Sure"

Taking off her medical coat, she turned her heel and headed for the exit.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted.

Her ears perked up.

"Wha-"

Suddenly, a blonde woman glomped on her from behind, causing her to stumble a bit from the impact.

"Nice phone you got there" a shrilly voice said.

She looked on her right shoulder, only to meet bright blue eyes of her best friend whom she fondly calls 'pig'.

She sighed tiredly.

"It's not mine" she replied, exhausted from all the work given to her as well as the weight settling on her back.

"It belongs to some guy I bumped into earlier"

Ino raised an amused eyebrow.

"Wow" she said.

"Normally men give girls their phone number, not the actual phone"

Sakura wiggled out of Ino's grasp as she pushed her away.

"For your information" she retorted, rubbing her neck to soothe it from Ino's chokehold.

"I found it when I was crossing the street an-"

"You found it?" the blonde screeched causing a few of their patients to look up.

She covered Ino's mouth.

"Be quiet" she whispered harshly, removing her hand slowly as soon as Ino nodded.

"It belongs to a guy named 'Uchiha Sasuke', I think" she shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ino gaping at her in disbelief.

"Shut...up" she stated, shock clearly etched on her face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked.

"You...ARE ONE LUCKY BITCH, SAKURA!" she shouted, pointing at her.

She rubbed her arm nervously, embarrassed to be seen with this blonde idiot as more people stared at them.

"Uh-huh"

"So" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "What do you want to with that really nice phone?" She smiled wildly at the rosette.

"I'm going to return it." She said simply as her friend stared at her, mouth agape.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouted. "First you find a Blackberry that belongs to an Uchiha! And now you want to return it?" Ino looked at her friend disbelieveingly.

"It's called a good deed Ino" she stated.

Ino pouted, clearly unhappy with her decision.

Sakura sighed but her eyes widened as soon as she glance at her silver watch.

"Look Ino, I really want to stay and chat but I have to go." She headed towards the street and started to walk faster.

Ino raised her eyebrow before running to keep up with her pace.

"Where to?" she asked curiously.

She sighed

"Konoha Academy. I'm going to teach some kids"

Ino wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Good luck with that one." she said sourly.

She muffled a laugh as she saw the face Ino was making. Walking over, she hugged her blonde best friend.

"I'll see you soon, pig"

"You too, forehead." She smiled.

She waved goodbye, before walking in the other direction.

"But call me when you meet him, OKAY?" Ino screamed.

Sakura smiled slightly as she shook her head. Turning towards a corner, she checked her watch again.

"_10 more minutes_" She thought.

She walked aimlessly for a while and stopped outside a coffee shop.

'Just for a little while' she smiled inwardly as she stepped inside and smelled the waft of coffee.

It was very warm and comforting when she entered the shop. For her, coffee shops were here haven. Going towards the counter, she ordered a Latte from the barista and said a silent 'thank you' before walking out . Luckily, the school was near the coffee shop, she thought in relief.

Walking slower, she took a sip from her delicious latte as she passed by the town park. Pausing a bit, she caught a glimpse of a young couple getting cozy with each other. For a while, she wondered what it was like to be in a relationship.

She sighed and was about to take a step forward until she felt someone grabbed her from behind.

'Damn it' he punched the nearby wall as he looked down in anger. After the meeting, he couldn't get rid of the thoughts that reminded him of the past. It suffocated him, to say the least and he decided to go outside for some fresh air.

"Why?" he muttered to himself. Up until now, he couldn't get over the death of his wife, Sayaka. She was a loving person who had the brightest green eyes and the silkiest red hair he'd ever seen. She didn't deserve to die at a young age.

He swung the bottle of alcohol in his hand before taking one big gulp out of it. Stumbling a bit, his vision started to blur as he felt the cool stinging liquid in his mouth.

"Sayaka" he closed his eyes in remorse as he threw the bottle behind his shoulder. He was about to go to the other direction and head home until he caught a glimpse of a person standing near the sidewalk.

His eyes widened as he took a step forward. Looking closer, his tears started to well up a bit as he instinctively grabbed her and pushed her to the wall.

Bright green orbs stared back at him in confusion as he descended his lips towards her soft ones, ignoring her muffled cries. Sakura started to panic as his warm hands roamed everywhere, his lips pushing against hers as she felt a bruise form. Huffing a bit, he leaned back, black orbs stared back at her frightened green ones.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" Sasuke whispered breathily as he placed both hands on her sides.

Her eyes widened as she caught the stench of alcohol.

Putting both hands on his hard chest, she attempted to push him away

"Get away from me, you stupid freak!" she continued to push against his heavy weight, feeling suffocated by his musky scent as he leaned close

"I missed you so much, Sayaka" he said hoarsely as he kissed her again.

Fisting her hands, she pushed harder and felt his lips move away as he stumbled a bit..

"Jerk" She muttered as she wiped her lips.

His eyes widened at her unfamiliar voice as his vision started to clear

"You're not Sayaka." He whispered brokenly.

She bit her lip, feeling sorry at his stricken face.

"My name is Haruno Sakura" she said, pointing to herself. "Not Sayaka"

He smiled crookedly as he looked down. "Of course you're not" he mumbled to himself.

He bowed in apology. "Forgive me"

"Sure Mr..." she trailed off.

Straightening up he smirked and held a hand towards her.

"Uchiha" he stated as Sakura's eyes widened.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

* * *

**YesThatsMe:**Hey guys I updated so LATE. I had a major writer's block and Exams were a bitch. So Reviews are highly appreciated. Oh yeah, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE STORY ALERTS/AUTHOR ALERTS AND FAVORITE AUTHOR/STORY. You guys are amazing :) Keep Rockin' :)


	3. Since When Did I Have A Kid?

_**RECAP:**_

_"My name is Haruno Sakura" she said, pointing to herself. "Not Sayaka"_

_He smiled crookedly as he looked down. "Of course you're not" he mumbled to himself._

_He bowed in apology. "Forgive me"_

_"Sure Mr..." she trailed off._

_Straightening up he smirked and held a hand towards her._

_"Uchiha" he stated as Sakura's eyes widened._

_"Uchiha Sasuke"_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: **Since when did I have a kid?_  
_

Sakura stared at him, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled with the right words to say. Looking closer, he was the same godly-looking guy she bumped into earlier except his suit was more crinkled and his hair became more messy. Oddly, the drunk look suited him.

He cleared his throat, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She reddened a bit when she noticed that his hand was still outstreched towards. Finally, she shook his hands, muttering a small 'sorry' as his big hand clasped her dainty one. It was a warm feeling, she realized feeling the warmth spread to her palm before reluctantly letting go.

"Sorry about that" she said sheepishly.

"Don't worry" his mouth twitched into a smirk. "It happens a lot"

She raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Arrogant, much?"

"So, I've been told" he said cooly. His eyes widened a bit as he regarded her with interest. stepping closer, her gently took a strand of her hair which made her jump slightly at his sudden actions.

"Pink hair" he mused thoughtfully.

'Where had I seen that before?'

She frowned a bit when his face started to have a confused look and slapped his hand away. He gazed at her questioningly and with a hint of shock written on his face. Besides his mother and his dead wife, no one was man, or in his case, woman enough to even touch a strand of his hair.

"If your gonna insult my hair then beat it" she retorted, folding her arms against her chest. She had too many experiences of people insulting her already and she didn't need a guy who looked like Adonis to add insult to injury.

He stared at her for a while then realized she was serious. He huffed an amused breath, threatened with the sudden urge to laugh at her albeit childish concern.

"Why would I insult your hair?" he asked curtly, humor dancing in his eyes.

She pouted cutely and pointed to her hair. "How can anyone NOT insult this"

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact that this woman looked remotely close to Sayaka but after 5 years of mourning, he cracked a small smile that made her heart skip a bit.

...

"I think its unique"

* * *

'Damn it' she thought angrily to herself as she trudged along the sidewalk. Today was definitely a weird day. First that 'Sasuke' guy bumped into her and left his cellphone, then she got sexually molested by the same guy and lastly, she might be falling for him when she already looked like his dead wife. If she didn't know any better, that basically made her the equivalent of a whore.

'Ino's gonna have a field day when she finds out' she moaned in agony. She didn't even bother to return his expensive phone cause she was too busy watching him smile. The thought itself made her redden in embarrassment.

She trudged along the path in a fast pace, trying to push the thoughts of the raven-haired man at the back of her head. She would do better if she ignored anything happened altogether. She stopped as she took a right turn and for a while, she felt herself blanch at the unfortunate turn of events.

In front of her was probably the most prestigious school she has ever laid eyes on. The buildings itself looked foreign and intricately patterned with different kinds of designs seen on every inch. The buildings were aligned in a semi-circle and a giant fountain stood amidst the flourished garden.

'When is this day going to end?' she thought sullenly. She definitely had too much intake of the glamorous life, thank you very much. She could only hope that her day couldn't get any weirder although in Ino's language, the sum total of events that happened today would be considered lucky despite her already perfect love-life.

Stepping closer, she noticed that there was already a guard positioned behind the iron gate and beside him was an inhumanly huge white dog that had very sharp teeth. She shivered involuntarily as she thought of what it would be like to attempt breaking in. No way was she going to try to piss off that big dog.

The guard's head snapped up and for a while she thought that his shaggy brown hair and sharp brown eyes made him resemble a dog.

"You need anything, miss pinky?" he said in a dull tone. He seemed clearly uninterested but the nickname definitely hit a nerve. In fact, she was pretty sure a vein popped in her forehead just now cause she definitely felt like beating dog boy into a bloody pulp even with the scary dog he had.

She forced a smiled.

"Yes, I'm Haruno Sakura, the volunteer" was it her or was her eye twitching?.

"Oh" his eyes widened a fraction before resuming his normal state. He cleared his throat

"The perv-" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean the Head Master is expecting you"

If only she knew what to expect.

* * *

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Jiraiya-sama" he shouted through the mahogany door. "The Volunteer is here." She stood beside him, looking around curiously at the new territory. The school was probably a mix of a castle and a mansion like Hogwarts and The Adams Family mansion come to life except the place was more decent of course.

There was silence for a while then the door clicked and dog boy (her nickname for him) pushed it open to reveal a library like office. There were book shelves surrounding the room, mostly orange ones which she found peculiar. In the center of it all was a desk filled with papers, pens and whatnot and behind it was a man in his fifties with white long hair that wore a Gucci suit. She definitely saw a picture of him before but even if she did, she couldn't quite remember

"Ah" his face lit with recognition. Now she was puzzled, how could he have recognized her if she hadn't even met him before?

"You're the one that Tsunade sent"

She moved towards the desk as she heard the faint sound of the door closing. She bowed in respect.

"Yes, sir" she said before straightening herself up.

He closed his eyes and waved his hand.

"No need to be formal" he stated.

"I heard a lot about you from Tsunade" he explained as he pointed at a picture on his desk. Looking closer she realized that it was indeed her mentor only younger with the younger version of Jiraiya. That would probably explain why he knew about her already.

"I'm Jiraiya" he introduced himself.

"My godson calls me Ero-senin but you can definitely call me tonight." To her horror he winked. She blanched inwardly. An old man was trying to flirt with her and he was practically her temporary boss. She glanced at the magnificent bookshelf stacked neatly in order. Suddenly, she didn't even want to know what was the content of the books he was reading.

'Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse"

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me" she asked, trying to keep her composure. She silently hoped he'd say 'no'.

"Yes and yes. Is it working?" He smiled perversely. She held back a shudder and felt the urge to hug herself but decided to stand firm. If she can deal with her perverted patients, then she can deal with this old pervert.

"No" she replied bluntly. Might as well reject him.

He didn't look too dejected, much to her surprise but looked disappointed nonetheless.

"As expected from Tsunade's apprentice" he sighed then stood up.

Fixing his tie, he looked at her with a gleam in his eye and grinned.

"I'll escort you to your class"

Sakura enjoyed puzzles from the day she was born. From the day she learned to count and read, she was able to juggle all kinds of puzzles thrown at her. However, upon exploring the school, she found that the entire campus itself was practically one big maze surrounded by hidden corridors that Jiraiya pointed out on his way and for the first time, she felt a twinge of doubt that she'd be able to find her way around.

"Amazing" she muttered as she passed by another peculiar old painting. Apparently there was a wall switch behind it that opened a hallway. She didn't know exactly where it goes to but she was too fascinated to care, walking down the hallway like a child who's just learned what video games were. If there was one word she could use to describe this place, it would be antique since everything seemed to be more than a 100 years old, beside the technology stuff of course.

Suddenly, Jiraiya stopped his pace and stood there as he looked up, a thoughtful look on his face.

"You know" he started, a frown starting to form on his lips. "I never wanted to become a headmaster" his voice was sounded with regret laced in his tone and she stood there akwardly, not exactly sure of what to reply at the random confession.

"Uhm..." she bit her lip, unsure of what to say but he didn't seem to care much about her opinion.

"I used to travel around the world and write novels" a ghost of a smile was present on his lips as he tilted his head downards.

Out of nowher, he sighed, as though he was miserable, putting his hands on both pockets.

"Sadly, Tsunade placed me here." For a while, Sakura looked at him with confusion written all over her face until he shook his head, shaking himself out of his reverie which calmed her a bit. He moved a few steps forward and held the golden door handle which had the plaque 328 written on it. He motioned her to stay closer to the door and was able to catch a glance of the classroom.

There were about more than 20 kids inside which she was sure she could handle. After all, it isn't that hard to take care of kids despite her lack of children as patients. She was sure she had enough experience to handle them for 8 hours.

"Wait here, I'll introduce you to the students" he entered the classroom casually with a straight position and she watched as each student stopped talking and watch with keen fascination as he cleared his throat.

"Hey, kids" he called out.

Immediately, their ears perked up

"Today we have a visitor" he held a hand towards her which she took as her cue to make an entrance. Standing in front of the blackboard, she bowed at them in acknowledgment before standing straight again.

Jiraiya placed one hand on her shoulder as they continued to listen attentively.

"Please welcome, Miss Haruno Sakura."

He patted her back as he leaned slightly towards her.

"Good luck Ms. Haruno" he smiled before turning towards the door, leaving her with the class. She glanced at the room of children, her eyes catching two familiar children. One had sleek black hair with green eyes and was sitting their quietly as he whispered something to the girl beside him and the other one, which she assumed was her sister nodded her head as she seemed to stare at her with a hint of shock and...happiness?

She smiled at them warmly.

"Good Morning" she greeted. "I am Ms. Sakura Haruno and I will be your substitute teacher for today"

Suddenly, the girl she noticed earlier started to tear up, much to her discomfort, and she could only watch as she stared back at her with apple green eyes as well as the boy.

"Kaa-san"

Oh shit.

* * *

**YesThatsMe: **I hope you guys like this chapter :)

Credits go to **Sleepingdreamer08**. She's a LIFE SAVER.

Once again, Thank you for the reviews.

I would appreciate it if you review more. please. :3 It would take the "Senoir stress"

R&R People. :)


End file.
